Pequeño mundo
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Natsu dragneel , gray fullbuster , erza scarlet y lucy heartphilia tienen poderes sobrenaturales los hacen personas diferentes a las demás. un día de ellos cada uno de ellos encuentran una carta que se encuentra dirigida hacia ellos, y cuando la abren, son mandados al pequeño mundo,Se dan cuenta que fueron convocados por la Coneja Negra. * denle una oportunidad* pliiis


**Este fanfic está basado en el anime mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo.**

Natsu dragneel , gray fullbuster , erza scarlet y lucy heartphilia tienen enormes poderes que los hacen personas diferentes a las demás.

Todos ellos se encuentran aburridos en su mundo ya que no hacen nada, un dia de ellos cada uno de ellos encuentran una carta que se encuentra dirigida hacia ellos, y cuando la abren, son mandados al pequeño mundo, un sitio donde sus poderes no son sobrenaturales. Se dan cuenta que fueron convocados por Coneja Negra que es una habitante de ese mundo y ella quiere que los cuatro la ayuden para salvar a una comunidad que fue destruida y fue obligada a llevar el nombre de "No Names" y a partir de esto comienzan sus múltiples aventuras y deciden derrocar a todos los Reyes Demonio.

**En el mundo actual **

**Gray fullbuster** se encontraba tirado en el pasto viendo al cielo con sus audífonos puestos ya que se encontraba aburrido, pero se levantó porque enfrente de ellos se encontraban un grupo de personas golpeando e humillando a alguien, se agacho y agarro una piedra y la lanzo pero con una fuerza sobrehumana, cuando las personas se dieron cuenta de quién era salieron huyendo del lugar cuando se iba a ir una carta le cayó del cielo y llevaba su nombre.

**Lucy heartphilia **se encontraba lleno a su habitación pero él un buro se encontraba una carta con su nombre, llamaron a su puerta y era su sirvienta que le preguntaba que si quería algo de té helado pero ella la ignoro.

Dime alguien se metió a mi habitación _pregunto mirándola fijamente

N-no señorita _ respondió cortésmente la sirvienta

Dime la verdad_ grito pero en sus ojos paso un brillo morado haciendo que la criada quedara hipnotizada.

No señorita nadie ha entrada además solamente existe una llave de su habitación y es la que usted tiene_ contesto la sirvienta.

Buen punto, ya te puedes retirar _ le respondió Lucy a su sirvienta.

Como ordene señorita _ se retiró la sirvienta de la habitación.

No se pero me emociona que esta carta haiga aparecido misteriosamente en mi habitación _ se dijo ella misma con una sonrisa.

**Natsu dragneel ** su familia es una de las familias ricas de Japón pero él tiene un poder sobrenatural él puede quemar las cosas a su manera y puede manipular cualquier cosa.

Un día llego a su habitación se aventó a su cama pero alguien toco su puerta.

Adelante _ dijo educadamente

Joven amo le llego una carta _ el sirviente se la entregó a natsu.

Joven amo me retiro _ dijo cortésmente

Natsu sonrió porque la carta no tenía quien la mandaba así por curiosidad y la estaba checando así que cuando estaba a punto de abrirla alguien lo interrumpió.

Así que más tarde la iba abrir porque su curiosidad estaba allí.

**Erza scarlet **ella tiene el poder de manipular cualquier metal pero específicamente armamento espadas etc. Ella es una chica normal llegaba de la escuela pero cuando llego a su casa, en la entrada estaba una carta con su nombre, la recogió y se adentró a su casa para abrirla.

**Todos **

Ellos cuatro abrieron la carta pero una intensa luz salió de la carta y desaparecieron del lugar y cuando abrieron sus ojos todos iban cayendo del cielo a un pequeño lago, pero no sabían porque estaban ahí pero pronto lo descubrirán.

**Bueno minna esta fanfic lo hice hace 10 minutos porque estaba viendo un anime y me pareció interesante haci que salió esto.**

**Espero que les guste este fanfic puede tener 10 o 15 capítulos, por cierto del fanfic simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte, tal vez lo actualizare el miércoles gracias a sus reviews me dieron una idea para hacer el siguiente capítulo.**

**Denle una oportunidad no se arrepentirá **

**Me regalan un review :3 onegai **

**Se despide juvia **


End file.
